Wireless communication devices can be capable of communicating with a wireless communication system through more than one frequency band or carrier. For example, a multimode wireless device can communicate with a multiband/multicarrier system through a plurality of carriers. The resources, such as air interface resources, required to provide services to the wireless device may vary depending in part on the carrier or carriers available and their characteristics. An overall ability to provide services to a wireless device will thus depend, at least in part, on carrier selection and allocation to the wireless device. In a communication system capable of supporting multiple bands and/or carriers to communicate with a wireless device, such as a multiband/multicarrier system, a large number of possible combinations of allocated carriers can be generated, especially as the number of wireless devices serviced in an area increases.